


The wind carries a salt dust

by fire_and_dust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_dust/pseuds/fire_and_dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can the paradise show these people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wind carries a salt dust

Первым, что сказал Дин, открыв глаза в ровно-серое, расфокусированное, моросящее или собирающееся просеяться мельчайшей водяной пылью, оседающей на крестом переплетенном оконном стекле со звуком быстро стучащих крохотных коготков, утро Бесконечного Дня, было:  
\- Тупой ебанутый сукин сын.  
Впервые за долгое, долгое время их жизнь обращается в быт; Бесконечный День нагружен деталями. Должно быть, что-то поменялось в них самих – восприятие времени, меры расстояний, фокус зрения – как иначе объяснить ту массу, что прежде соскальзывала по поверхности их жизни, как луч света по выпуклому зеркалу, не задерживаясь дольше, чем на сутки и неизбежно проваливаясь куда-то, как при потере оперативной памяти – череда мотелей, каждый из которых снабжен набором тончайших отличий, однако, не выпадающих из рамок определенной схемы, как при переходе от одной волны спектра к другой лишь пронзительнее и чище становятся оттенки: занавески на окнах чуть короче или длиннее, лишние или недостающие дюймы между кроватями – близнецами, разной степени облысения ковры на полу, сверху у потолковой трещины или снизу у плинтусовой пыли отставшие обои, больше или меньше выбоин и ухабов на дороге, луг, тополя, сосны, пустошь, стая холмов у горизонта, матовая серость облаков, перемигивание неона, шум, тишина. Ум машинально классифицирует признаки, находит больше сходства, чем различий, и серость, мрак, дымная зелень одинаково расплывчато проносятся мимо боковых окон машины. Потом все меняется, и они буквально погрязают в рутине. Вода из кухонного крана вытекает всегда неширокой неровной струей, если присматриваться к ней долго, кажется застывшим, отмершим, переплавленным, застывшим куском хрусталя. Спичка поначалу чиркает вхолостую, ломается со второго раза ровно посередине, но с третьего берет газ, и кто-нибудь из них поспешно отдергивает пальцы от шумящего пахучего синего цветка. На дне полукруглого металлического чайника несмываемая копоть, на боках – въевшаяся известь, застывшая по лекалу капельного распада. Дин, споласкивая кружки, переворачивает их донышком кверху на сушке, и за ночь под стеклянными колпаками скапливается чуть неприятный запах. Сэм морщится. Кухня выкрашена в серовато-синий, у нее высокий покатый потолок, одно небольшое окно. Отойдя вправо и прижавшись виском к прохладному стеклу, так, что в бликующей глубине появляется прозрачный темноватый неопасный двойник, можно разглядеть Детку, чуть высунувшуюся из-за угла. Гаража здесь нет. С другой стороны дома отыскалась неширокая платформа из плит песчаника. Сэм предложил ему отогнать машину прямо на шоссе, все равно никого нет. Дин отмахнулся и проворчал:  
\- Что она там будет как неродная.  
Что ж. Дело.  
У них есть электричество, вода и газ. Электрический водонагреватель совсем небольшой, и спор о том, кому первым идти в душ, по-прежнему актуален. Компьютера нет, и ноутбук Сэма годится теперь только для игрушек. Сеть предсказуемо не отзывается, и Дин предсказуемо фыркает:  
\- А не многого ты хочешь, Сэмми, чтобы кто-то ради тебя выламывался, поддерживая имитацию паутины?  
Но это было тогда, когда Дина еще беспокоили границы реального.  
Сэм с порога наблюдает за ним, открывающим дверь машины – черная футболка с растянутым воротом, потрепанные ботинки, бледное скуластое лицо, пушистый из-под ресниц и морщинок зеленый взгляд, плотно сжатые губы.  
\- Поедешь?  
Сэм прислушивается к себе, ищет извечного беспокойства, той затаенной, винчестеровской беспомощности (щенка, брошенного хозяином) – рефлекторная, непреодолимая реакция; следом за ней в груди обычно раскрывается сосущая пустота, в которую бесконечно падает черный ветер. Трет нос о рукав.  
\- Езжай, парень. Это твой квест.  
Дин без долгих слов хлопает дверью, плавно выруливает машину, чуть подвязающую в белесом песке, на дорогу, а там ее уже не догнать.  
Сэм щурится. Это все песок. Он белый, как на каком-нибудь рекламном проспекте, и буквально впитывает в себя здешний сероватый рассеянный свет. Странно, днем ветер слышно отчетливее, чем прибой, а ночью – наоборот; ночью они слушают, как расширяются и опадают легкие океана, и днем ветер доносит до них запах его дыхания: влага, соль, озон. Они, всю жизнь неосознанно страдавшие агорафобией, закончат вот так – точкой посреди мокрой, светлой, астматически присвистывающей пустоты.  
Дин пытается обнаружить подлог.  
Сэм представляет себе, как пространство послушно раскрывается перед ним в любую сторону, отзываясь на ровный ход Импалы, рисуя в перспективе сиреневый лес, дымку города, пятнистый асфальт, колышущееся солнце меж длинных полупрозрачных облаков, и как реальность осыпается сухим крошевом за его спиной, когда рвется невидимая нить, связывающая любую точку на этой воображаемой окружности с диновым сердцем. А может, все не так. Может, этот мир устойчив, и вял, и текуч, и полон упругой законопослушной материи. Здесь почти точная копия, сказала Памела. Праздник каждый день, добавила она. Вот досада, не уточнили у нее, как она предпочитает праздновать – одна или в компании?  
Дин вернется.  
\- Что ты рассчитываешь там увидеть, старик? – спрашивает Сэм. – Думаешь, тебе покажут исходник, цифровую модель, как в «13-ом этаже»?  
\- «13-ый этаж» - фуфло, Сэм.  
Все дело в неугомонном Дине, который втайне от всех мечтает о покое и однообразии – или совсем наоборот. Тут Сэм ни за что не может поручиться. То ли Кастиэль в кои то веки все сделал правильно, то ли, напротив, налажал как никогда. Дина больше никто никуда не гонит, но его все равно гложет беспокойство.  
\- Нам опять достался двухместный номер, - смеется Сэм.  
Конечно же, Дину снова пришлось решать за них обоих, и теперь начало работу извечное диновское «я, по-моему, что-то не то делаю, и в результате всем пиздец», и хотя Сэм настаивает, что в нынешней ситуации «пиздец» вполне можно заменить на «аминь», за свою поддержку он получает только подзатыльник.  
\- Мы можем разъехаться, Дин, хочешь? – спрашивает Сэм. – Тебе больше не придется беспокоиться за меня. Здесь я ничего не натворю.  
Все просто и оттого как-то особенно обидно: Дина беспокоит его совесть, оттого, видите ли, что Сэм застрял вместе с ним неизвестно где хрен знает насколько, а Сэму немного стыдно, потому что ему, наконец, просто хорошо и спокойно. Сэм засыпает, водя рукой по гладкой впадине динова бока, пока тот не ловит слепым движением его пальцы и не велит ему угомониться; Сэм просыпается, поверх плеча с белесым шрамом наблюдая за отступлением темноты. Сэм нагибает голову и осторожно прихватывает зубами кожу над левой лопаткой; Дин глубоко вздыхает; Сэм ждет, что он подернет мускулами, повернется, раздраженно заявит: «хватит меня слюнявить, сучка», но Дин восстанавливает глубокий ровный ритм и спит дальше. Сэм держит его так, зубами за шкирку, пока скопившаяся слюна не начинает переваливаться через уголок рта; Сэм сглатывает, прижимается лбом к влажному следу своих губ и молча, стискивая зубы, возносит короткую страстную благодарность. Сейчас классно, лучше, чем когда бы то ни было; Дин податливый, насмешливый и снисходительный, а все время – их безраздельно. Дин, конечно, не может удовольствоваться этим, ну так на то он и Дин, с его припадочной, вечно неуместной жаждой деятельности. В порядке соблюдения общего принципа и пользуясь невнимательностью Дина, Сэм изучает и заносит в воображаемый блокнот: жесткую складку у крыла носа, мягкие сомкнутые губы, карамельные пятнышки на лбу, слабейшую лиловую тень под глазом, чистый тонкий профиль, какой-то особенно изможденный во сне; не забудем также про сильную шею, где плоть особенно упругая, а кожа тонкая, изгиб спины, гладкий желоб хребта, по которому пальцы скатываются в узкую теплую впадину, шероховатость бедра, подколенную гладь.  
Бог мой, здесь хорошо, странно, пугающе, тоскливо, до межсезонной хандры незаслуженно хорошо. Ощущения, извлекаемые из пребывания в этом месте, похожи на то, что можно себе отвлеченно представлять, но почему-то, невзирая на простоту природы явления, никак не рассчитываешь увидеть вживую: странные тонкостволые деревья, чья жесткая темная зелень вкупе с геометрией газона постепенно переходит в ползущий с невидимых гор морозистый туман раннего утра, и все это видишь из окна третьего этажа, когда близость к земле отзывает головокружением, или нейтральный раствор синевы перед закатом, в то время как солнце на пробу прячется за вершиной столовидного холма; душа уминается под этой мнимой тяжестью, и совсем нетрудно уличить мир в излишней задумчивости, несинхронизированности с общим ходом времени.  
Так Дин берет его руку, разглядывает на свет: обветренные сбитые костяшки, перекат сухожилий, пульс изнутри на ладони, под большим пальцем, где крупно ветвится вена.  
\- Как думаешь, мы найдем кого-нибудь из них?  
Их представления о семье лишены сентиментальности: отец побывал в аду, образ матери в итоге ангельско - демонских манипуляций приобрел грязно – желтый оттенок. Продажные душонки – это про них, про Винчестеров. Джесс молча попрощалась с ним на углу, и взгляд ее и при желании нельзя было счесть призывным. Сэм закрывает глаза, удобнее устраивается на прохладном песке; на лице оседает мельчайшая водяная пыль. Просто Дин прощупывает почву, пробует определить для себя цель.  
\- Знаешь, старик, прежде чем бросаться на поиски, предлагаю хорошо отоспаться. Этак за всю жизнь.


End file.
